


Shadow Weaver Oneshots

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: Lovely collection of Shadow Weaver positive stories!
Relationships: Shadow Weaver/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Bright Moon Ambassador Reader

She felt silly, dressed up in such exemplary clothing, her eyes scanning the large ballroom as the people, her subjects, danced in celebration of her return. More importantly though, she felt guilt welling in her chest from how long she had been gone away from her kingdom, her people. So many emotions overwhelmed the young Princess as she tore at a small paper napkin on the balcony above the crowd. 

"[Name]?" Glimmer called out suddenly, making the girl jump in response, loosing her grip on the wrinkled and shredded rag, and it fell from her grasp into the crowd below, landing on the hair of a masked woman in red. The woman narrowed her eyes and peered up at the balcony, making eye contact briefly before [Name]'s cheeks flushed and she receded from her view, covering her face with her hands. "What are you doing up here?"

Opening her mouth to speak, [Name] was only able to respond with a string of stutters and a few inaudible grumbles, before rubbing the back of her neck and wincing, blinking once before looking back at the woman below, only to realize she had vanished. 

"I was just.. Trying to distance myself." She finally stated, letting out a shallow breath as she felt herself calming down, her cheeks returning to their normal hue, before she wrapped her arms around herself. Tilting her head curiously, she watched as Glimmer held out a small glass of a red tinted liquid, most likely to be some sort of cider. 

[Name] accepted the beverage quietly before taking a considerable drink of it, letting the fizzy condiment slid down her throat, before wiping her lip with a small nod. The queen gave an awkward and lopsided smile before brushing a stand of hair behind her ear and sighing. "I know this all must be weird for you, considering how long you've been gone and there are a lot of responsibilities expected of you now.. I can't imagine how you're feeling but, I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it; And I know dad will do everything he can to help you get reacquainted with everyone."

It was nice to hear that, she decided, nodding once more with a more sincere smile this time, as she though of her father rejoicing to see her again after the years of separation because of the war. Glimmer was right. Given sometime and everything would be normal again. Well, as normal as it could get when a magic war against imperialism and dictatorship went at the very least.

"Well, Adora and I have a date planned tonight, so I have to leave you for a while, but I'll come back and find you again later alright? Stay out of trouble, please." Glimmer mused before turning and pacing back inside to her fiance and the future Queen of Bright Moon, Adora. They were a quaint little couple, and they fit together perfectly, always willing to protect and support one another in their time of need. Bow was very supportive as well.

Turning herself towards the gardens, [Name] slowly found herself wandering down the brilliant marble pathway to the greenhouse that her mother once had kept. To her surprise, all the plants were still thriving and blossoming as if nothing had ever really changed at all. It was comforting, but it stirred a deep sense of loneliness inside her spirit, as she remembered that, her mother was gone, and would never return.

"So, the long lost princess has come to visit," A voice hummed softly behind her, causing her to tense up and turn to the source, her eyes wide with concern and a level of caution that was hard to hide. A soft chuckle made her still as she examined the figure before her; It was the same woman from earlier. "First you litter the ballroom floor with your sweaty napkin, and now you come to the gardens; I must advise against picking the flowers, I've worked hard to ensure their health is optimal."

So, she was the reason for the garden being in such fine condition. [Name] seemed to hold her tongue as she glanced back around at the foliage, her eyes taking in the essence of the greenhouse around her; It was the one place in all the kingdom she could say she felt at home.

By the time she had went to return her gaze to the masked woman, she was only inches away, making her jolt in surprise, only to hear a chuckle in response. The woman raised her hair to push a strand of hair behind [Name]'s ear, before slipping a small dandelion into it's place, speaking up once more. "You are, such a fragile little creature it seems. I almost feel sorry for you, after hearing the vastness of your tale. However I can imagine offering pity would be just as insulting as mocking your achievements."

She knew this woman, even if she had never personally met her before. She was a prisoner from The Horde. Bow has talked about her helping Glimmer from time to time, cultivating her magical prowess, how powerful she was. 

"Ah," Shadow Weaver smirked behind her mask, chuckling as she tilted her head to the side and [Name] stepped away with a doubtful look on her face, eyes full of distrust and concern. "Then, you do know who I am. Good. It will make this next part much easier-... For both of us."

[Name] knew that tone. She knew that there were deeper plans being brewed, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was dragged into something baffling. The only question now was, did she intend to let that happen or not?


	2. Magicat Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a gift for Shadow Weaver that seems to be very expensive, and she has to find a way to settle her discomfort.

"Shadow Weaver!" 

Grunting softly as the older sorceress was tackled to the ground, [Name] could only snicker and over a small grin, blinking once as she tail swayed behind her, staring down at the masked woman who could only peer up at her. Her hands held the woman down by her shoulders, and her chest heaved softly as she straddled the woman, watching her raise one hand to rub behind her soft ears.

"Ah," She finally sneered, her eyes narrow behind her mask as she massaged the spot behind the younger creature's ear, humming softly as she felt her tail stroke her face, [Name] slowly grabbing the elf's wrist in response. Her voice trailed off in a half amused fashion as the girl above her let out a ragged purr. "[Name], insufferable as always I see."

Sitting up quickly, [Name] pouted with slanted eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, slowly receding off of the elderly woman and turning her back to her, sticking her nose in the air with pride as her tail whipped around wildly behind her. "Well if you're going to be like that then I'm not going to give you the gift I got for you from the market today, I can just give it to Micah."

Without another word [Name] leapt onto one of the large statues in the corridor, glaring down at Shadow Weaver with a judgmental and offended look on her face, her ears folded down flat against her head as she huffed. The sorceress could only chuckle in amusement as she stood to her feet and brushed herself off slowly, calling out with one hand on her hip.

"Enough games [Name], what have you for me?"

"No," [Name] retorted with a hiss, perching herself upon the statues shoulder sternly before rolling her eyes and racking her long nails thorough the fur of her tail, blinking before she continued speaking. "You have to apologize first."

"Apologize?" Shadow Weaver gawked, almost letting a loud mocking laugh escape past her loose lips, but decided against it at the felenic woman looks quiet serious as she gave multiple hard nods in agreement. Sighing softly she let her arms fall to her sides before she continued. "Fine then, you're only slightly insufferable, will that do?"

[Name] stared at her unimpressed before shaking her head with a soft chuckle, leaning to the side and leaping down off of the grainy cement figurine, her feet slapping against the ground softly as she approached the woman once more, walking around her and letting her tail stroke her back and side before she revealed a small, wrapped package. "You never change."

She wasn't wrong. Shadow Weaver was too old, and too stubborn to adjust her behavior now, not that she had any real reason too, that is. Gingerly pulling the small silk ribbon undone that was holding the package closed, Shadow Weaver slipped her hand inside to reveal a very carefully designed red satin dress, lined with lace around the cuffs of the sleeves and embroidery at the neck. 

"There's a party tonight." [Name] chirped in a loving but strict tone, batting her eyes softly as she circled the older woman once more, not giving her time to process the statement before she continued, a soft purr in her voice as she did. "I thought we would go together,"

Suddenly breaking her gaze from the lovely dress, Shadow Weaver's eyes softened as she let her arms drop at her sides, cradling the dress. [Name] paused in suspicion, her lips slowly curling into a tiny frown as her tail went straight, her ears folding to the sides of her head as she looked at the woman with sad eyes.

"You don't like it..?"

The hurt on her face was obvious, and a pang of guilt caused Shadow Weaver to quickly reach out, grasping [Name]'s hand in her own before replying quickly as to avoid hurting her more. "No, no, it's lovely, really! I just.. I can't accept this. It must've cost a fortune, looking at the stitching and the embroidery alone."

"Oh, is that all?" [Name] blinked softly before giggling softly and covering her mouth with her hand, slowly wrapping her tail around the sorceresses wrist and arm, humming as she draped her arms over her waist, pressing her nose against her shoulder from behind. "It's a good think I didn't pay for it then, I'd have a lot of money to pay meemaw back for the ancient thing."

Scoffing in surprise, Shadow Weaver turned around and smirked at her, raising her hand to remove her mask and reveal her face. Her skin was smooth and beautiful, adorned by a few scars, each one only adding to her wonderful features. "I was right, you are insufferable, absolutely, positively, insufferable to the largest of means and-.."

"And?" [Name] inquired quickly, sinking her claws into the soft fabric of her shirt, letting her grip settle around her breasts as she purred, her cold nose pressing against her warm neck as her blinked, flickering her ear softly.

Shadow Weaver sighed and rolled her eyes, turning around to wrap her arms around the young magicat's waist, smiling sincerely, with a kind of gentleness she hadn't offered in many years, humming as she pressed her cracked lips to her temple. "And there isn't anything I wouldn't do to have you by my side. Thank you, my love, for you and all your considerable wits."

"That's more like it~"


	3. Girlfriend Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver promised the reader to make up for their lack of quality time together, but what’s she asks of her makes her nervous beyond hell itself.

"Listen, I know I told you I would do anything with you-.. Stars-.. But did you really have to pick an activity that involved us-.. Watch it! On a set of wobbly skates, hovering over thin sheets of ice where we could plummet to our icy demise at any given moment?" Shadow Weaver's voice was loud and full of concern as she gripped her beloved's arm with a vice grip, her legs shaking softly as she tried to hold her balance atop the plane of ice beneath them. Her anxiety would almost be considered cute or admirable, if it hadn't been for the scratches being left on her girlfriend's arms as a result.

[Name] winced and chuckled sorely before she pried Shadow Weaver's hand off of her arm to lace their fingers together, and she slid in front of her, skating backwards on the ice. She had been skating since she was a child, which gave her lots of practice and experience to preform. 

"You're going to fall," Shadow Weaver gasped quickly as she lunged for [Name]'s waist in attempt to prevent said incident from happening, but instead tackled her onto her back on the ice, making her grunt. [Name] could only laugh softly as Shadow Weaver glared, lifting her head to sneer at her court-mate with both envy and annoyance. Ice most certainly was not her element, however she had promised to make up for lost time on a 'date'.

Slowly sliding out from under the elderly woman, [Name] hummed with an amused grin on her face, quickly jumping to her feet, all the while Shadow Weaver wobbled on her knees, unable to rise on her own. Grasping her hands softly in her own, she pulled her to her feet and skated backwards once more, pulling her along for the ride. "It's not that difficult, really."

Jumping in alarm, Shadow Weaver scowled as Catra skated past them, giving a mocking laugh as she watched them move together slowly as a unit. Whoever would've thought the once feared Horde second in command would be so skittish to participate in just a joyous event.

"Stow it, Catra." [Name] rolled her eyes with a playful smile, watching the magicat shake her head and laugh once more, before turning back to her shaking girlfriend. They were both dressed surprisingly casual, considering it was the middle of the summer and the temperature wasn't near as cold as it normally would be for the lake to freeze over. It was all thanks to Frosta for lending them a hand, and the young princess seemed to be enjoying herself as well, balling up snow and fighting with her friends. "You're shaking."

"Be quiet." Shadow Weaver snapped with a tight frown, her cheeks darkened with embarrassment as her former protege watched with her arms crossed over her chest, an amused smirk plastered on her face from the shore. Glimmer was building a snowman beside her with Bow, and Micah was watching from above in the castle. 

She couldn't imagine anyone doing this for 'fun'. This had to be a punishment of somesort, Shadow Weaver thought to herself, she would have to be more careful about neglecting her beloved in the future to avoid endeavors like this. She was too busy grumbled and stomping against the thickened ice to notice [Name] slowly lean in, pressing her lips against hers, humming softly in surprise, letting her tension fade away.

Shadow Weaver's hands traveled to her sides of [Name]'s face as she tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss, only to pull away after hearing her laugh, gesturing to her feet. She was gracefully and timidly gliding along the ice, her legs no longer shaking violently, and her cheeks flushed once more in surprise. 

"See? I told you it was easy." [Name] teased, letting her hand slide up to cup her girlfriend's cheek before to sound of someone falling behind them made them turn; Catra groaned and rubbed her side softly before huffing, making them laugh. "Enjoying the view, Catra?"

"As if!" Catra cried out playfully, her brows furrowing as she smirked and balled up and fist of snow and tossed it in their direction, [Name] dodging it with ease as the magicat stood to her feet, brushing herself off. "You guys are gross!"

"Uh-huh, sure." [Name] laughed before crossing her arms over her chest and watching Catra skate away back towards the shore, joining her best friend and the others. Turning back to Shadow Weaver with a small yet teasing smile, [Name] had a loving glint in her eyes as she held her hand out to hold her own. 

Shadow Weaver slowly took it and skated quietly beside her, letting the warmth from her body radiate to mix with [Name]'s own, rolling her eyes as she glided around the ice side by side, softly muttering under her breath. "I suppose it's.. tolerable."


	4. Shadow Weaver x Castaspella{REQUEST}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castaspella saved Shadow Weaver from her untimely demise, and Catra pushes her to interact with the sorceress in a more friendly manner.

"Not on my watch!"

It was the last thing Shadow Weaver heard before she faded away into the infinite darkness, watching the younger sorceress tower over her, her mask falling from her face. She laid limp upon the soil beneath her as she breathed heavily, unable to catch her breath while she began to wonder if this was the end for her. Surely it was.

"Get up you miserable pile of secrets!" Castaspella shouted, kicking Shadow Weaver's thigh making her groan softly and shift in the dirt, wincing in pain. Her eyes fluttered open as she watched the younger sorceress hold back the giant first ones beast, Catra too, running to her aid, forcing her up. "Get up and help me finish this!"

Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes and summoned what strength she had left to stand on her own, her fingers dancing in the air as she formulated a perfect circle, her pupils dilating as she watched the serene pale skinned woman in front of her. She remembers a time when she would mock her, and they would not get along; Now however, they worked side by side.

"Your craftsmanship is brilliant." Shadow Weaver forced out a compliment, her voice slurring softly as she did so, light surrounding her hands as she attacked the creature with her magic and her spells. She was still so awfully drowsy due to the blow she had taken, and she was certain she may have been dealt a fatal injury, but still she pushed forwards.

Castaspella's cheeks heated slightly as she looked back at the older woman, her eyes wide with surprise as she registered what she had said. She furrowed her eyebrows and offered a small smile before shaking her head and scowling once more, her spell almost breaking due to the distraction. "Now is not the time for more of your mind games, Shadow Weaver."

"Trust me Castaspella," Shadow Weaver slurred out, hitting the beast ferociously over and over again until finally it began to shrivel up. She knelt down in exhaustion, feeling herself lay on her knees for several moments before the younger sorceress approached her, offering her hand, Shadow Weaver took it slowly and helped herself up before finishing her train of thought. "I have nothing to gain by lying."

Castaspella blushed softly before narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest, huffing softly before she waved her off. It was clear that she wanted to believe she was lying, but deep down her words had touched the sorceress.

"Would it kill you to do that more often?" Castaspella muttered in an agitated voice before stomping away, glancing back at her every now and them until she was out of sight, and it was only she and Catra, who glanced at her in annoyance and disbelief.

Shadow Weaver stared after her momentarily before feeling herself being shoved forwards.

"Well? Go after her, idiot!"


	5. Shadow Weaver Teaches Dance(Feat. Kathika)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Weaver and her wife prepare for Princess Prom, learning to dance together.

"One, two, three. One, two, thr-..." Shadow Weaver hummed softly in an amused tone of voice, one hand around the waist of a shorter brunette in front of her. Her other hand was entertwined with the young ladies hand as she walked her backwards, to the side, then forwards again. She repeated the same phrase over and over against until Kathika was dizzy from the line.

She hated this, but the Princess Prom was in less than a week and they needed practice to be fit for the party. Correction, she needed practice. Shadow Weaver already knew everything she needed to know and her memory of the event was impecable. Now it was time to lead her partner in hand and catch her up on all of the rules and occasional games.

"Your ettiquitte will be perfect before the night is over." Shadow Weaver mused with a soft smile on her uncovered face, her eyes holding a soft glint of affection in them. She had abandoned the mask the final time when Kathika had agreed to marry her. If she would love her as a woman then she would live as one as well, and let go of all the secrets and lies she once projected into the world. "You are, perfection."

Kathika sucked in a soft breathe before puffing out her cheeks in surprise. She despised flattery on her best days and today of all daysa most certainly did not happen to be one of them. Her own amber colored eyes squeezed shut as she gripped the sorceresses arms harshly, whimpering softly as she held her.

"This is all so awful, why do we have to do this?"

"Come now darling, please. It's a right of passage, and as a new princess it's only right that you attend your first ball with the other royals. I'll be right there with you the entire time." Shadow Weaver whispered softly in her ear, her voice as seductive as always, making her wife shudder softly, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

Kathika nodded her head with a sigh, pulling back to reveal her ruby red cheeks, her curly hair still in its loose swirls, running down her back like a waterfall. Shaking her head rapidly she squaled and nudged the older woman once more, her tail wrapping aroundher wrist slowly before she hissed.

"You promise?"

"I promise." 

Shadow Weaver laughed softly and sighed before raising her hand to stroke Kathika's cheek softly, rubbing her cheekbone before she leans in to peck her soft lips. Kathika's lips were soft and pulp, being round and over all hard to miss, ones that Shadow Weaver loved. 

"Now, from the top. One, two three..."


End file.
